


Fleur de lotus

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coruscant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Naboo - Freeform, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Un recueil de textes sur Padmé Amidala, cette Reine déterminée, cette Sénatrice passionnée, cette épouse aimante, cette mère détruite.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174





	1. Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Chocolat**

Ses soirées en solitaire étaient longues et déprimantes, et pour cette raison, Padmé avait rapidement pris la mauvaise habitude de manger du chocolat pour se réconforter. Chaque soir, alors que ses pensées se focalisaient sur Anakin et son absence pesante, la Sénatrice cédait à son péché mignon.

Bien sûr, les conséquences de cette consommation quotidienne de chocolat apparaissaient petit à petit sur sa silhouette, et quelques petits bourrelets disgracieux se faisaient voir sur sa menue stature. Et si Anakin, lors des rares fois où il revenait sur Coruscant, les remarquait, il ne disait rien à ce propos.


	2. Sous le choc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Sous le choc**

\- ... la première puissance galactique impériale ! Pour une société fondée sur l'ordre et la sécurité !

Les applaudissements qui suivirent le discours de Palpatine furent assourdissants. Padmé se sentit soudain comme plongée dans du coton, incapable de réagir face à l'énormité de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle connaissait Palpatine depuis qu'elle était enfant, il avait été son mentor depuis qu'elle était Reine... pourtant, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais connu l'homme, car jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que l'ancien Sénateur – en apparence si attaché à la démocratie – puisse être aussi assoiffé de pouvoir absolu.

Padmé était sous le choc de ce retournement de situation qu'elle n'avait absolument pas vu arriver. Elle fixait les Sénateurs en liesse, et la nausée la prit violemment, aussi intense et dérangeante que celles qui avaient parsemé ses premières semaines de grossesse. En parlant de grossesse, elle put sentir son bébé bouger dans son ventre, comme si lui aussi était dérangé par la situation extérieure.

\- C'est ainsi que s'éteint la liberté, sous une pluie d'applaudissements, parvint-elle à dire avec amertume.

Son estomac se serra violemment, le bébé bougea encore, et Padmé dut se dépêcher de se rendre aux toilettes, où elle put cracher le nœud qui comprimait tout son être. Tremblante, elle se redressa lentement, prise de vertige. Oh, qu'elle aurait apprécié de pouvoir compter sur Anakin en cet instant de faiblesse... même si son mari semblait lui aussi avoir changé du tout au tout – avait-il réellement changé, ou révélait-il seulement sa vraie nature, comme Palpatine venait de le faire ?


	3. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Absence**

Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois... Certaines absences étaient quantitativement plus longues que d'autres.

Pour Padmé, toutes les absences d'Anakin étaient interminables.


	4. S'absenter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - S’absenter**

Padmé détestait l'idée de devoir s'éloigner de Coruscant, même pour sa propre sécurité. Elle savait que son absence figerait la lutte contre la création d'une Armée de la République.


	5. Accidenté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Accidenté**

Le sentier était escarpé, le terrain accidenté. La terre tantôt sèche, tantôt boueuse, notamment à côté des flaques perdurant depuis l'averse de la veille.

Néanmoins, l'herbe des prairies était verte, l'air pur, le ciel dégagé, et le soleil réchauffait agréablement cette scène de randonnée en montagne.

L'air vivifiant désembrumait l'esprit de Padmé, venue profiter des vertus de sa planète natale après de longues semaines à ne voir que le paysage bétonné de Coruscant.


	6. Accomplir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Accomplir**

Accomplir de grandes choses pour la République, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour Naboo, c'était le but final de Padmé.

En attendant, la jeune Sénatrice devrait s'employer à se faire une place au sein de la politique galactique.


	7. Accoucheur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Accoucheur**

Les appendices-bras du droïde médical étaient froids contre ses jambes. Padmé se sentit frissonner, probablement plus de sa fatigue extrême que du contact avec la machine.

Elle combattant ce noir qui était apparu au bord de sa vision, et qui menaçait de s'étendre et de la rendre aveugle.

Elle avait un devoir à accomplir avant de se laisser engloutir. Car l'obscurité était trop puissante pour être combattue beaucoup plus longtemps.


	8. Acné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Acné**

Oh.

Un bouton d'acné. Là. Sur son front.

Padmé soupira.

La grossesse et ses perturbations hormonales la ramenaient au beau milieu de ses problèmes d'adolescente, qu'elle croyait naïvement oubliés, derrière elle, rangés au placard.


	9. Une femme dans mes songes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Une femme dans mes songes**

Son visage était empreint de douceur, ses yeux pleins de tendresse. Un pli soucieux barrait pourtant la ligne de ses sourcils, et à la regarder de plus près, son expression était grave et désespérée. Son teint était très pâle aussi, son souffle court, comme si elle luttait pour rester en vie quelques instants de plus, pour le regarder, lui, au moins une fois, pour imprimer son image dans son esprit avant de faire le grand saut dans l'incertain de la Mort.

Luke se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur, les mains moites – et rien de tout cela n'avait quelque chose à voir avec la chaleur qui régnait sur Tatooine.

Il rêvait souvent de cette femme brisée, sans savoir qui elle était réellement. Peut-être était-elle quelqu'un, peut-être n'était-elle personne – juste un rêve. Cette femme hantait souvent ses songes, et Luke commençait à penser qu'elle était la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue, qu'elle avait décidé de revenir le visiter pour ne pas qu'il ne l'oublie.


	10. Crépuscule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Crépuscule**

Padmé regardait depuis son balcon le soleil de Coruscant se coucher lentement, donnant une teinte orangée aux énormes buildings de plusieurs centaines d'étages qui étaient omniprésents dans la capitale galactique. Un peu plus loin devant elle se dressait l'immense et imposant Temple Jedi, qui lui causait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. À cause de leurs règles stupides, les Jedi l'obligeait à cacher son mariage avec Anakin pour ne pas le faire renvoyer. C'était ardu, d'autant plus que les Jedi étaient très forts pour ressentir les sentiments des autres.

Son cœur se serra encore plus en pensant à son mari. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, car il était constamment en mission dans la Bordure Extérieure à cause de cette horrible guerre que personne n'avait pu empêcher. Il lui avait promis avant de partir qu'il reviendrait vite, qu'il ne partirait pas plus d'un mois, mais les innombrables fronts de guerre l'avaient empêché de tenir sa promesse.

Chaque jour un peu plus, son absence pesait sur le moral de Padmé, qui était morte d'angoisse à chaque fois qu'Anakin partait en mission. Elle savait que tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à un autre, et qu'alors Anakin pouvait être capturé, gardé comme otage, ou pire encore être tué.

Chaque jour, elle se surprenait à penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le connaître, jamais dû répondre à ses avances, jamais dû accepter de se marier avec lui.

Chaque jour, elle espérait de toutes ses forces et priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui ramener Anakin le plus vite possible, sain et sauf.

Mais chaque jour, ses prières restaient sans réponse. Anakin ne semblait pas pouvoir rentrer. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu au Sénat, il était en mission d'infiltration pour démanteler un trafic d'armes. Et pour Padmé, les missions d'infiltration étaient les plus dangereuses, parce que le moindre geste, le moindre mot échappé dans un moment d'inattention pouvait être fatal.

Alors elle attendait. Tous les jours elle fixait le Temple Jedi dans le ridicule espoir de voir le speeder d'Anakin se diriger vers elle.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait était de se retrouver dans ses bras, où elle se sentait en sécurité, et qu'il ne reparte plus jamais mettre sa vie en danger dans une guerre stupide et financée par des traîtres à la République qui ne souhaitent que s'en mettre plein les poches. La cupidité et la traîtrise était les deux choses qui maintenant les deux époux trop loin l'un de l'autre, et Padmé faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les éradiquer. Mais dans une République aussi corrompue, c'était chose impossible.

La jeune femme finit par se détourner, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle avait la certitude qu'Anakin ne reviendrait pas ce soir, qu'il lui faudrait encore patienter avant de revoir son magnifique sourire qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur. Elle s'efforça à ne pas penser au pire, mais c'était difficile. Le fait de ne recevoir absolument aucune nouvelle, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, ni d'Anakin, ni d'Obi-Wan, ni même d'Ahsoka, ne faisait que la stresser encore plus.

Padmé se débarrassa de sa lourde robe de sénatrice, défit sa coiffure compliquée, se démaquilla, et se glissa sous les couvertures, les pensées toujours tournées vers son mari.

La nuit était tombée sur Coruscant, l'immense et somptueuse capitale galactique, et seules les lumières artificielles se reflétaient sur les vitres des immenses tours de béton qui recouvraient la planète.


	11. Vie, temps et douleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11 - Vie, temps et douleur**

La vie se remplissait de sens lorsque l'on réalisait le fait – très basique en somme, mais qui ne sautait pas systématiquement aux yeux – que l'on ne pourrait jamais revivre deux fois le même événement, aussi agréable qu'il put être.

Le temps manquait souvent à Anakin et à Padmé, leurs rencontres se faisaient de plus en plus brèves et espacées... mais jamais ils n'oubliaient d'en profiter autant qu'il était humainement possible. Jamais ils ne gaspillaient ces courts mais précieux temps qui leur étaient accordés.

Chaque nouvelle séparation n'en était que plus douloureuse.


	12. Enceinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12 - Enceinte**

Padmé n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsque son test de grossesse lui était revenu positif. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait rêvé d'avoir des enfants... mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions, avec un mariage secret et un époux jamais au domicile conjugal.

Semaine après semaine, mois après mois, alors qu'Anakin ne pouvait pas revenir, elle sentait la vie grandir en elle. Pas à travers la Force, parce qu'elle n'y était pas sensible, mais à travers une sorte d'instinct. Son ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus et il fallait le cacher sous des robes volumineuses, mais malgré les artifices et le secret, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir les mouvements du bébé.

Oui, Padmé était plutôt heureuse. Elle l'aurait été complètement si Anakin avait été présent, si elle n'avait pas eu à cacher le fruit de leur relation interdite. Sa propre famille n'était au courant de rien – ils n'avaient même pas assisté au mariage. Mais, malgré tous ces aspects négatifs qui lui sapaient le moral lorsqu'elle y pensait, la conscience d'un petit être à l'intérieur d'elle-même la remplissait de joie.

Elle planifiait déjà l'accouchement : dans le manoir familial de Varykino, dans la Contrée des Lacs, dans une chambre près des jardins. Elle s'y rendrait un peu à l'avance pour préparer la chambre du bébé, avec Anakin s'il avait la chance d'être présent. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que son mari déborderait de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, même si comme elle il aurait peur de la réaction de l'Ordre Jedi.

Secrètement, Padmé espérait encore qu'Anakin reviendrait définitivement vers elle – même si elle était celle qui le poussait à ne pas quitter l'Ordre en temps de guerre –, et qu'ils pourraient vivre comme une famille normale.


	13. Famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13 - Famille**

Le soleil était radieux, la brise à peine existante. Le printemps sur Naboo, dans la Contrée des Lacs, voyait les grands manoirs ancestraux de la région se parer de leurs plus belles couleurs. Varykino n'échappait pas à cette règle, en ce jour de baptême des jumeaux Skywalker.

Toute la famille Naberrie – y compris les cousins plus ou moins éloignés – s'était donc réunie autour des jeunes heureux parents. Le couple Lars ainsi que Bail et Breha Organa avaient également fait le déplacement depuis leurs mondes d'origine, ayant été décidé qu'ils seraient les parrains et marraines.

Padmé resplendissait dans sa robe rose pâle, au drapé aérien. Anakin avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage. Luke dans les bras de sa mère, Leia dans les bras de son père, la cérémonie débuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi n’avons-nous pas eu ce magnifique happy-end ? T_T


	14. Reine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#14 - Reine**

L’opportunité s’était présentée sans que Padmé ne s’y attende réellement. Ses parents avaient longuement discuté avec elle, pour finir par la convaincre de se présenter comme candidate aux prochaines élections monarchiques de Naboo. Le Sénateur Palpatine semblait être l’instigateur de cette idée.

Une idée qui s’était concrétisée dans les urnes. Padmé, quatorze ans seulement, n’était pas la plus jeune Reine jamais élue sur son monde, mais elle était terrifiée par le poids de ses nouvelles responsabilités, qui s’exerceraient d’autant plus dans un contexte troublé par la corruption de ses prédécesseurs.

Elle se ferait cependant un devoir de ne pas se laisser manipuler par les adultes qui l’entoureraient. Elle n’était pas dupe : chaque fois qu’une Reine, souvent mineure, montait sur le trône de Naboo, cela tournait à l’avantage des complots de couloirs.

Padmé n’accepterait que la guidance du Sénateur Palpatine, même si elle se doutait bien qu’un politicien aussi aguerri ne pouvait qu’avoir une idée derrière la tête pour la pousser à candidater.


	15. République

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15 - République**

Un voyage périlleux vers Coruscant, avec sa planète natale en danger mortel, et pour  _ quoi _ ?

Padmé était plus que dégoûtée des seules propositions que le Sénat avait daigné lui faire. Elle était dépitée. Pas tellement du temps déjà perdu – même si elle avait pensé le perdre à meilleur escient –, mais surtout du temps qui allait encore être perdu. Que le Sénat allait encore faire perdre aux Naboo et aux Gungans, pour se plonger dans ses éternels débats stériles et chronophages.

Était-ce donc tout ce dont la flamboyante République Galactique était capable pour protéger ses honnêtes citoyens ?


End file.
